This application requests funding to renovate the animal facility in a newly acquired Yale research complex that was purchased from Bayer in 2007. The animal facility was used by Bayer for a combination of large animal and rodent studies and has been vacant since 2006. Because it previously housed large animals, primarily dogs and swine, along with rodents in static filter-topped cages, it requires renovation to meet Yale's urgent need for maximally efficient rodent housing in individually ventilated cage (IVC) racks.